Why?
by Amethyst Amber
Summary: Beast Boy is still trying to heal from Terra's betrayal. Can the one person he never expected to help be the only one who can save him? TERRA BASHING! Set after 'Betrayel' and before 'Aftershock'.
1. Why Did She Leave?

_Why?_ he thought. _'Why did she do it? We would have helped her. Her powers are like Raven's, she could have meditated_ _or...or..'_ The green haired, green eyed boy's beautiful orbs filled with tears. _'Why?_'…he had asked himself so much he was confused.

A few drops of tears fell on his green skin. The changeling had been moping around ever since…her. Terra. She had ripped him apart, tore his heart out and flung it across the room. Or so it felt. It started when she came back from traveling. She had left without saying good-bye, then come back, explaining that she had found control of her powers. Raven hadn't trusted her, but soon grew nicer.

Raven had been right not to trust her.

She betrayed them all to their most hated enemy. She had lied to them all. She had lied to him. And he, like a fool, believed her.

He dragged himself from his bed to get something to eat. He passed Starfire talking to Robin in the hall.  
"I cannot believe that I trusted-oh, Beast Boy, how are you feeling? Do you wish for some dinner? You could have some of my homemade glorg, and-" Robin cut off her rambling with his gloved hand and smiled at the other Titan.

"Or there's some pizza in the microwave left over from dinner. You can heat it up," he said while struggling to keep Starfire from babbling on, even though she was just trying to make Beast Boy feel better.

"Thanks guys. Sorry Star, but I'll just have some of that pizza." He trudged on slowly. His friends watched him with sad eyes. They had tried to cheer him up for the past few days, to no avail. Well, not all of them. Raven, who was not good with others emotions, held back from helping Beast Boy. Cyborg had taken himself apart, and Robin had 'sawed Starfire in half' in a magic trick. But Beast Boy remained gloomy. He walked into the spacious kitchen, and reheated some veggie pizza. He just didn't care what anyone did anymore. He promised to himself that he would never love again.

Then why did he keep thinking about a certain girl?

He walked back to his room with his plate. As he got to the door he heard something inside. Something that made him look with caution. He saw a figure with a blue cloak hiding her face, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. She was sitting on his bed facing away from him. The plate slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
(Sorry this one is short, but I'm new to this, ok? Hope you enjoy, even though I'm more of a Robin/Star shipper. REVIEW! PDP…lol Constructive Criticism, no flames please! I LOVE YOU RAPAEL! And of course I love my Danny! DANNEH! -cuddles- I really think that ever since that "The Beast Within" thing, Rae and BB have been closer. -nudge- ) 

Review-Pushing Purple Button to Make Authoress Happy (You know you want to...)


	2. Emotions

"Raven?"  
  
He walked towards her and awkwardly sat down next to her. Nervously he patted her on the back.  
  
"I…I-I'm s-so s-sorry."  
  
'Hmm…she sounds funny.' he thought. 'In fact she kinda sounds like…'  
  
He saw a flash of yellow. He reached over and pulled back the hood.  
  
"Terra? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I came to apologize. You said you would still be my friend. He…he said he could help me. He promised. I never meant…" Beast Boy cut her off.  
  
"What are you doing in Raven's cape?"  
  
"I-I thought you might be more willing to talk to me. I know how much you like her…I saw the way you looked at her…and-"  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE RAVEN LIKE THAT!" I don't…I don't…I don't? Do I?  
  
"You said we could be friends…you promised…I never wanted this…"  
  
"You lied to the team, you lied to us Terra! You lied to ME, Terra. That's enough of a reason not to like you for…forever! You better leave before I call the rest of the Titans."  
  
"Beast Boy I-I… I just want to say that I didn't want to-" Terra stammered out.  
  
"GO!" he yelled.  
  
She backed up slowly, then used her powers to call a rock to the window.  
  
"I thought we could be friends. But I see now we can't. I thought I wouldn't hurt you. But now I will. Good-bye Beast Boy." She whispered. She jumped out of the window and soared away.  
  
"Beast Boy? Are you in there?" Raven's monotone voice came from the other side of the door. "I heard you yell. Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just saw a rat on my bed." Realizing he had just called Terra a rat, he smiled faintly.  
  
"Beast Boy I'm missing a cloak. Have you seen it?" she inquired, her voice obviously saying she didn't believe him.  
  
He looked slowly towards his bed. Her cape was on his bed, spread out like an eagle stretching.  
  
"N-no. H-haven't seen it…I'll t-tell you if I do. Bye!" his voice urged her to leave.  
  
"I'm coming in." she replied. His door began to open.  
  
"Beast Boy." Ravens voice was dangerous. "What is my cape doing in here? And why were you screaming at a rat?" Suddenly she sighed, and rubbed her temples. When she opened her eyes, they were sympathetic. "It was Terra, wasn't it? Why do you lie to us…to me? You say you can handle it, but I hear you crying at night-" Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand. "Don't contradict me. I know you still mourn for her, but that's no reason to kill yourself over it. She betrayed us. You have to get over it and move on." She was showing concern in her purple orbs. "You're scaring m-us."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes were wide. He was surprised she cared. Of all the Titan's, she was the least he expected to come in here and tell him to snap out of it. He exhaled loudly and put his head in his hands. When he looked up, there was anger vibrating in the air around him. Raven thought he was going to be mad at her. Perhaps she had been too harsh.  
  
"I know. I can't forget her. She won't get out of my head, and I try so hard to make it go away. Then she comes here, after leading me on and betraying us to Slade, endangering you and the rest of the Titans, and she expects me to forgive her! I can't believe her! She makes me so mad I could-could…I don't know." Beast Boy's eyes were pleading, begging her to understand.  
  
"I understand. I have dreams of her. She made me trust her. I never trust anyone that soon. I have no idea why I believed her. I mean she must have been working for him for a long time. And that vision I had. I saw her and Slade side-by-side. So maybe it was my fault. I trusted her. I let her in too. If I had trusted my instincts, maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt. So…I'm sorry." Raven looked as if she wanted to suck those words back into her mouth, but she never blinked at him. She stared calmly at him, hoping he didn't make fun of her. She knew to him, she seemed like she didn't care about anyone. Now here she was saying sorry to someone. And that someone was Beast Boy.  
  
He gaped at her for a second, and smiled.  
  
"You didn't do anything. She fooled us all, but I was the fool. I fell for her when I first saw her. I didn't know her, and I fell for her. If anyone should be sorry it should be me. So, sorry. I-I just can't take it anymore. I…" he stammered before breaking down into sobs. Seeing Terra, having Raven speak to him about it at last, it was too much on his nerves. Raven sat down on the bed next to him. She leaned over and did something he never expected.  
  
She hugged him.  
  
One of his lamps burst into a thousand pieces.  
  
(Ooo, emotion disaster. It was probably an ugly lamp anyway. HAHAHAHA! Thanks to all reviewers, I'm just going to set up a thanks at the end. This chapter was originally much longer, but I felt bad since I already had the first one short.)  
  



	3. A Little More

They ignored the lamp. She hugged him, as if she was hugging a child who had skinned its knee. She held him caringly, softly, and lovingly. He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh, Rae…" Beast Boy suddenly looked up, aware of what he was doing. And of what he had just said. He knew the nickname was a hated one for Raven. "Raven," he muttered, "I really need to be alone know. My head and…chest are feeling weird." He didn't want to say his heart was thumping fast, and his head was dizzy from the hug.

She nodded. "I feel the same way." She said. Then she blushed. Another item broke in Beast Boys room.

__

_'I got to get out of here before I break everything.'_ Raven thought frantically. _'This can't be happening.'_ She nervously excused herself and walked out. Before she shut the door, she peeked in to see Beast Boy staring after her with dazed eyes. Then his eyes flew to the floor, his cheeks red in embarrassment. "Bye Rae." He said.

Raven walked back to her room and flopped onto her bed. Her arms were tingling and her cloak had a few of Beast Boys tears on it. She brushed her fingers across her arms and sighed.

Beast Boy stood leaning on his door, looking up towards the ceiling. If he had looked toward his window, he might have been prepared. He had no idea that someone had seen the whole thing. And he had no idea that that person was crying angry tears, standing outside his window, even though it was on the 10th floor.  
  
That person's eyes were glowing yellow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

__

_Why is this happening? I just wanted to help Beast Boy, right? I didn't do it to…I DON'T LOVE HIM! I-I can't. I can't love. I can never love. It will destroy me…  
_  
Thoughts swarmed through Raven's head like angry bees. She began to rub her temples. Meditation. She needed meditation. She hovered above her bed, chanting those familiar, soothing words.  
  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

__

_What was that? How could you break down and cry on HER! That was so stupid, now she thinks I'm a baby. WAIT!_ _Why do I care what she thinks? I DON'T LOVE HER! I can't. Terra was WRONG! Raven is just a friend. A really pretty, kind friend. WAIT! AHHHH! She can't love me. I-I needed consolation, she gave it, that's all. Right…That's all…That's all it will ever be.  
  
_Beast Boy sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He couldn't love Raven. Raven the Dark Goddess, who sneered at his jokes, never smiled, never laughed. Her eyes held no emotion, but their beauty, so purple, almost a dark blue…and her hair, almost the same color as the night sky. Her lips, so graceful…WAIT!  
  
_I can't be thinking about HER!! She will never love me anyway. I'm just Beast Boy the joker. The annoying one who gets in her way. Never…never…never…  
_  
And laying on his bed, Beast Boy fell asleep, thoughts of the Dark Goddess calming him into slumber…where he saw her again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Robin? I seek your advice…" Starfire of Tameran's whimsical voice floated through the Boy Wonder's door, softly, almost unheard.  
  
"Star? What is it? Is something wrong?" Robin's voice held concern. His mask eyes were lowered in an appearance of confusion. It was so adorable, Starfire almost giggled. But no, there was an important thing she had to talk to him about.  
  
"Robin, perhaps it would be better if we sat down? I have much to ask you…" Starfire said, her eyes holding their usual sparkle, but, Robin noticed, the sparkle seemed to have dimmed in her puzzlement.  
  
Robin motioned for her to sit on his bed, while he sat next to her, facing her with bewilderment.  
  
"What do you want to know Star?"  
  
Starfire took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes-err…mask.  
  
"Robin you are my best friend, so I believe you can assist me in my problem. I have…had a certain feeling in my stomach area when I am around…someone…" _Clever me…I did not say YOU Robin…Therefore, my heart will not be broken…_."I believe on Earth, these feelings indicate something called 'Love'?"  
  
Robin had an even more confused look on his face, but it was added now with panic. _What if Star likes someone else? She has to…or else she wouldn't be talking to me…Beast Boy?…no…He likes Raven…Cyborg?…not likely…SOMEONE OUTSIDE THE TOWER!!!  
_  
His mask narrowed on one side, widening on the other.  
  
"Starfire, who is this person? Anyone I know?" Robin said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Umm…yes…he is…but if I told you…you would tell him…and I do not…want to be hurt," Starfire stammered out, blushing at her confused self.  
  
"Star…you can tell me anything…" Robin pleaded, wanting to know if he was wishing on a dying star. If his dreams were gone. If he had no hope.  
  
"Robin, I wish that I could, but I…I wish to be sure of you-his affections for me…" She whispered slowly, hoping he would grasp the meaning of her mix-up.  
  
He wasn't the Boy Wonder for nothing…A light clicked in his head, and it shone so bright that he was struggling to hold in his excitement. After all, she might not be talking about him.  
  
"Does…he live in the tower?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Do you talk to him often?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Is he Beast Boy?"  
  
A shake.  
  
"Is he Cyborg?"  
  
A shake.  
  
His mask widened, and she felt her balloon of hope deflate. He obviously was searching for the right way to 'let her down easy'. He did not love her.  
  
"Is it me…" he whispered, as more of statement than a question.  
  
A nod.  
  
Her lips were consumed by his.  
  
(STAR/ROB FLUFF!! WAFF!!!! 'You like waffles don't cha Raven?' 'More that life itself…' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hate myself…I made such a bad grade on my test...I wanna thank my first 3 reviewers that I'm too lazy to look up! THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	4. UPSET ME

Ok, I'm sorry if you like this story, but I'm not going to spend time writing it if no one is going to review. If you have reviewed, THANK YOU! But I'm really upset, because I had fun writing this, and I had 21 reviews for 'Blame it on the Glue', which was something I just made up. I worked really hard, and haven't gotten much. 5 reviews? Come on people...

Again, if you have reviewed, I'm not angry at you. I just really feel upset that this story hasn't even gotten any flames, or anything. -sigh-


	5. Helping

(AN: I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed.  It gave me hope, and I'm going to continue.  If you are worried about 'Thats Your Life', I had to redo the whole chapter because I found out someone else had already done that idea.  I'm WORKING ON IT!)

Her lips were in heaven. Oh, it felt so good. He held her gently, lips moving over hers in a loving manner. She didn't want to move away, but everyone needs air, right? They broke apart and she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I am correct in assuming you return my affections."

"Yup…"

"So, now we…?"

"Now we do this."

He eased his lips over hers again, slowly lowing her on the bed. (AN: NOOOOO HE IS NOT GOING THAT FAR WITH HER!)

Cyborg walked into the room, saw the two kissing, and walked out without stopping once. He grinned.

"About time…"

The couple never heard him, but continued their kiss, afraid of what would happen if they let go of one another.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DREAMED THAT ABOUT RAVEN!_

Beast Boy had just woken up, and was in a state of shock and daze. He had dreamt that-

_NOOO! DON'T THINK IT! IT WILL MAKE IT WORSE!_

He had dreamt that they had kissed. So there…uh…me! But that wasn't the worst part. He had enjoyed it. A LOT. More than he ever would with Terra. But what did it mean?

_I DON'T LOVE HER!!! I CAN'T! I CAN NEVER!_

_Yeah right…you keep believing that…_

_I DON'T!_

_Do too._

_DO NOT!_

_Do too._

_FINE!_

_You break so easily._

_Wow…that was weird. I had an internal mental battle._

Beast Boy shook his head. This was getting out of control. At least he knew the truth now. But if he loved her, did she feel the same way about him?

If only he knew.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Beast…WAIT! ZINTHOS, ZINTHOS, ZINTHOS! NOT BEAST BOY!_

Raven lay on her bed, thinking. So much for meditating. Lately, her thoughts seemed more focused on a certain green haired, green skinned, green eyed…wow, lots of green. Anyway, she thought a lot of Beast Boy.  She sighed.  Her emotions would never allow her to feel...to feel love...

She could never love.

But she could dream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beast Boy wandered into the kitchen. Since his confrontation with Raven, he felt more open to the world. He looked in the refrigerator. After getting a drink, he sat on the couch, and turned off the light. It was pretty late. He didn't want to wake anyone up. He just sat on the comfortable furniture, staring out the window at the stars, which weirdly seemed to resemble the twinkle in Raven's eyes.

He opened his eyes wider. Someone was in the room with him. They had just walked in. He sat very still, his ears perked in interest. It wasn't Cyborg. He was already charging for the night. It couldn't be Starfire or Robin. They were still snogging in Robin's room. That left only one person.

_Raven._

He sat so still, he was proud. This was a new record for him. After the figure in the kitchen finished, he could hear her coming closer with his incredible hearing. So close. She was so close. She was-

Now sitting on top of him.

"EEP!"

Her squeal made him giggle, and he saw a light flick on. After sitting in the dark for so long, it hurt to see such a bright light.

"I'm glad you find this funny. You nearly scared me out of my wits," Raven remarked wryly. She sat next to him, and placed her drink on the coffee table. She turned to him, sighing.

"To what do I owe this…pleasure?"

"Couldn't sleep. And no, it has nothing to do with Terra," he added, noting her frown.

She grinned at him, surprised at his sudden maturity. She looked at the clock and yawned.

"So what does have you up at 3:23 in the morning?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," Came the sarcastic reply.

"Things on my mind…" _You, You, and You...oh, yeah, and YOU! _she thought wryly.

Beast Boy grinned. He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" he asked, grinning.

_How did he do that?_ Her forehead wrinkled in shock. "Of course not, baka…"

Now he was the one who confused.

"Baka…? That means…?" he asked bewilderment.

She smiled, glad of showing him his own ignorance.

"It means 'idiot' in Japanese. See, some of us do other things besides play video games and watch TV. I read." The sarcastic remark made him smile.

"Oh, really? I thought you just read for…um…educational purposes? Not pleasure..."

Raven opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it, looking thoughtful. Then she closed her eyes. She seemed to be trying to remember something.

_Oh, no…_Beast Boy thought. _She remembers! She's going to find out that I-_

"You're trying to get me off topic again, aren't you? What made you not be able to sleep? And if you try to go off topic again, I'll read your mind and make it very painful."

He gulped. There was no backing out. She had a demonic glint in her eyes that said she would do whatever she said she would. He smiled weakly, then scooted closer to her, leaning in, as if someone could hear them.

"There's this guy, and he has a lot of best friends. But lately, he's been feeling differently towards one of his best friends. He's not sure how to act around her, because she's never been exactly chummy with him. So now that he thinks he likes her, he doesn't know what to do. I mean, he's never going to be able to have her, because her powers destroyed her."

Raven had been listening with great intensity. She had thought for a moment that he had…but he was obviously talking about someone else. Her powers hadn't destroyed her yet. But Terra's had. He still loved her. She was holding in her emotions, trying not to run from the room crying like a baby. Crap, I hate these feelings.

"And even though she's always around him, it seems she's never been there. She always pushes him away, even though lately she's been much nicer. Do you think you could help?" She smiled. He just might be talking about her. If she did what she was going to do, she could either ruin their friendship, or start something more. Oh, screw it. She was going to do it anyway.

She leaned in, and to her surprise, he did too.

"I think I can help him out…" she whispered softly.

"I think you can too…" he murmured back, eying her lips.

Their lips met and Raven's cup exploded, a lamp in Robin's room burst (even though Robin and Starfire still were kissing ), and Cyborg's wires sparked.

Oops…who cares.

(I LOOOVE…now I forgot. Oh, yeah. DANNY!!!! MY SWEET, SWEET, CUTE DANNY! –sigh-…He's so…Danny. Right…so…review! I hope that wasn't too FLUFFY. I feel the WAFF!)

I wanna thank everyone for lifting my spirits, because I was seriously considering letting this die.  All of my reviews were good, except one where RAPHAEL had to be mean.  Shut up fooooo.         -holds up pinky-  I'll get you for this....


	6. Masks

"Terra, what troubles you?" Slade's voice cut through the air like a really sharp knife through butter. Softened butter. (AN:OOWWWW!! PAPER CUT! Oops...right! The story!)

"I can't wait for my mission. I'll get that little wench…for…for…" Terra trailed off, unsure.

"For being everything to him, for being something to him that you could never be? There, there my apprentice. You will have your revenge. And I will have mine. My other apprentice will regret ever leaving me." His voice reassured her, just like it had before.

Terra smirked, her glare slicing through the night, as if she could see the object of her hate right now.

"Get ready Raven…I'm gonna get you and your little preppy alien friend."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raven opened her eyes.

_WTF! I'M KISSING BEAST BOY! Finally…WAIT!_ She swallowed, then relaxed. Then was right. This was good. There was nothing to worry about. Sure, the tower would be in ruins, but whatever. She closed her eyes and kissed with everything she had.

Beast Boy smiled into the kiss. _Even if I had kissed Terra, it would feel like kissing a dog compared to this. She is really good. WAIT! She must have practiced with someone else to get this good! Who…AQUALAD! I'LL KILL THAT-_

_Calm down Beast Boy, I have not kissed Aqualad._

_How did you get in my head? Oh, God…is this that telepathy crap again?_

_Yes…plus, I'm an empathy, and can sense your feelings and surface thoughts. If I really try, I can get into your head and read your deepest thoughts._

_This is kind of weird, I mean, we're talking while we're kissing, and neither is making a sound._

Raven laughed inwardly, and Beast Boy's ears (AN:HIS ADORABLE POINTY ELF EARS!! AWW!) perked up. She was becoming more comfortable, and they broke for air. She glanced at the clock and turned her penetrating gaze towards him. He shuddered a moment, then smiled weakly.

"Um…nice lip gloss. It has a nice taste, I mean, I didn't know you wore makeup…umm…and I guess-". She cut off his rambling with a hand, and he looked at her strangely.

She grinned widely, and leaned toward him, smiling wickedly as she whispered in his elfish ear.

"Shut up and let me kiss you, baka."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Starfire woke up, noticing she was in Robin's arms on his bed. During their kissing, they had fallen asleep. (AN: This is my fic, and if you want to picture them in that nasty kind of scene, go ahead, but it never happened, this was just a heavy make out session. No hickeys, or anything. Just passionate kissing.) She smiled at him. At one point she had stopped and done what no other girl had done.

FLASHBAAACK!   
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _Starfire pulled away, interrupting Robins dirty thoughts. Now he was staring at her in a confused way. She took a shuddering breath, and stoked his face, lingering on the edge of his mask. Her eyes held a pleading look. She wanted to see him. The real him. The eyes were the windows to your soul. Starfire wanted to see Robin's soul. After all, her soul was put on the line all the time, and she liked it that way. Robin, secretive, never wanted anyone to know the real him, and therefore hid his window. She wanted to open the shutters and see him._

_" Robin…please…can I…"_

_He closed his eyes and shivered. Her hand remained on his face. He loved her. He would die for her. This was something she wanted. Slowly, he covered her hand with his. He guided her hands to the corner of his mask, and pulled._

_With a small plop, it fell to the bed. Robin opened his eyes, and blinked several times, before staring at her. He blushed. She was staring openly at him, taking in this new feature of the Boy Wonder._

_"Robin, they are so…beautiful. The color resembles the ocean. It is…"_

_He put a hand to her lips and grinned embarrassedly. He closed his eyes, and after a moment, opened them. Starfire had closed her eyes as well, and he was horrified to see tears coming down her cheeks. He brushed them away and spoke, his voice shaking._

_"Star, what's wrong?"_

_She sobbed, grinning happily. She opened her eyes and smiled at him._

_"I have seen something that you hid. You have revealed yourself to me, and at a great price to yourself. I am honored you would show me something as important to you as your soul."_

_He smiled softly, pulling her in for a kiss._

_"Anything for you…" _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo She smiled, brushing his messy hair out of his eyes. Leaning forward, she kissed him softly, and to her surprise, he kissed her back, even in his sleep. Still unconscious, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close again. She snuggled in closer, and smiled.

"Thank you so much Robin…"

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm getting so bad about all this fluff. Danny's at my house…symbolically of course…-pushes Danny away- I'm trying to type! Don't you have English or something? Danny: I want to help! Me: -grins- Sure, you can help…-grabs- C'mere you!   
-kisses-

Yeah…well…-fixes shirt- Hope you like it! Um…I think this has been checked…I WANNA THANK YANG/IERA-CHAN!! For being stupid enough to read this!)

Reviews are good...And if you want Terra to die, you'll review me!

-Cheenami


	7. Getting Used to It

Raven grinned. She had him…and it was the best feeling in the world. He lay sleeping on top of her, snoring ever so slightly, lips pressed against her neck. They were lying on the couch, and Raven had just woken up, realizing something was on her neck. It turned out his soft rhythmic breath was the problem.

She took a good look at him, being able to judge his good looks without further hindrance from him. His pointy teeth were bared slightly, because of his open mouth. His ears were in an upward position, indicating his dreams were not bad ones. His body was carelessly tossed next to hers, and they seemed to fit almost perfectly. She noticed his forehead crease in a frown, and did the same. _Wonder what's wrong?_

She frowned, and noticed his mental pain becoming worse. She wouldn't invade his mind. That was none of her business. Sure, she would read his thoughts, but his imagination and subconscious at work was something she had no right to see. She could make the pain more bearable. She blushed slightly, even though he was asleep and couldn't see anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he relaxed slightly. He scooted closer and she gently pressed her lips to his. He began to smile, and opened his eyes to find a very busy Raven.

He kissed her back, keeping his eyes open to see her reaction. Her own eyes opened quickly and she grinned into the kiss. Reluctantly she pulled away, and felt him groan.

"What were you dreaming about? Me?" she teased.

His face grew red, and he mumbled something incoherently. She leaned closer, and put a hand on his chest. He reddened slightly and she leaned into his arms, so that her back was on his chest.

"Yes…It was a dream about you and Terra."

Raven began to pout, because she thought that now that her emotions were haywire, she admitted her love, and had basically made out with him, he wouldn't mention the evil witch.

"She kidnapped you and Star. And we couldn't find you, and when we did it was too late, and-"

Beast Boy broke off, his voice cracking. Turning in his embrace, she placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him and pulled back slightly.

"Don't worry about her. It was a dream. That…thing will never bother you again. I'll make sure of it," she said firmly, before pulling him in for a kiss.

0000

Terra stood outside, watching the whole thing with glaring eyes.

_That evil little-_

"Terra! What are you doing?" Your orders were to stay here and wait for the opportune moment to attack. (AN: JACK SPARROW! 'Try not to do anything _stupid_.' HEE HEE!)

"Relax Slade. I'm just checking out my competition. And getting some motivation for the battle."

Slade sighed. Even he hadn't realized how screwed up this child was. ( AN:I AM GOING TO BASK TERRA REALLY HARD IN THIS FIC, so…um…yeah…No one messes with my BB.)

"You are not out to kill apprentice. Only to kidnap. After we have the rest of the Titans, after dragging them through torture they can only imagine, after that is when you can have your fun. Until then, you may look, but not touch." Slade's voice was now stern and commanding.

"Whatever Slade. Just make it fast. I can't wait forever."

(AN:I just realized that I've made it seem like the girls wake up and observe the boys, so now I'm gonna do it the other way around. And since Beast Boy is already awake, that only leaves one person…)

0000

Robin opened one eye and realized something that scared him at first.

His mask was missing.

Noticing his arm was wrapped around something, he looked down and relaxed. One thought came to his mind, and he unconsciously put his hand up to trace the lines where his mask used to be.

_Starfire_

She had seduced him, with her short skirts and long shapely legs. She had done the impossible and had drawn him out of the shell he lived in. He ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly. He was trying to figure out what made him attracted to her.

They were complete opposites, no doubt about that. She was the Yin to his Yang, the light to darkness, the hot to cold, the-well, you get the picture. She balanced him. Yeah, there was the whole opposites attract thing, but well, this was the real world. She was, in a word, perfection. She moved gracefully, spoke beautifully, and was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She was polite, and never cruel.

Well, those were pretty much good reasons to love anyone. Now a more fearsome and pressing matter came to mind. _Why does she like me? Me? Of all people, she could have someone much better. She's a beautiful, graceful, wonderful, gorgeous, magnificent princess from another planet. I'm a stuck up kid with lots of money. Sure, I get determined over things, and I kick arse on a regular basis, but is that any reason to like me?_

She began to stir, and he caught his breath. What if he had spoken aloud? Her eyes opened, and her green orbs pierced his. She yawned slightly, covering her mouth with her hand. She glanced at the clock and turned to smile at him. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Were you talking Robin?"

_Crap…_

"Um…I'm not sure. What did you hear?"

"I heard 'is that any reason to like me'. There are many reasons to like you Robin!" she insisted, raising her voice a little to express her fervor.

He snorted, obviously finding this funny.

"Oh, yeah. Name one thing."

She grinned and took a deep breath.

"You-always-are-there-to-help-us, you-care-deeply-about-the-town-and-your-team, you-are-a-wonderful-leader, you-foolishly-love-me, you-are-very-cute, you-are-very-strong, and-last-but-not-least-you-are-a-good-kisser," she said in one very long sentence.

He blushed and raised one eyebrow carefully.

"Good kisser, huh?"

She nodded vigorously, a pink tint to her cheeks. He smiled and leaned in. He grinned at her excited face as he whispered.

"Lets see if I can get better."

0000

Beast Boy had a feeling. Ok, so he had a lot of feelings. He was happy, he was ecstatic, he was nervous, and even though he knew that he preferred the first two feelings, the third overruled. He should be scared about Raven's powers. He should be worried about what the others would say. But no, he was concerned about a stupid DREAM!

He was upset, and he couldn't get the picture of Terra killing Raven and Starfire out of his head. And ok, he was more terrified of Raven being dead than Starfire, but hey, he just now got her to like him. Plus, Robin could worry for everyone enough over Star.

_Wait…I make it sound like they're already dead. Raven is lying right here next to me. Starfire is probably snogging Robin in his room. Mmm…Raven has a nice shampoo. NO BAD BEA-Wait…I can think these thoughts now. I mean, we're basically a couple now right? Right?_

_Don't ask me…_

_Are you back again, you stupid subconscious?_

_Quiet…you'll wake Raven._

_Don't tell me-or you…or whatever what to do!_

_You really are pathetic._

Beast Boy was about to spit back a sarcastic retort about him (whoever he was, wasn't he Beast Boy too…ow…head ache…) being the same person as him, when a new voice entered his mind.

_I agree._

_RAVEN?_

_Does your subconscious always fight with you?_

_You have no idea…_

_Lets get out of your head…I'm getting goose bumps._

_Hahaha…_

He felt her pull away and opened his eyes. He grinned sheepishly and looked at her laughingly.

"We've really got to stop meeting like that," he remarked casually.

She nodded, a small smile forming on her mouth.

"I know…I get scared every time I go in there. But at least there's plenty of room to move around in."

Beast Boy was once again about to angrily reply when he caught sight of their surroundings. _WOW…_ he thought in shock. He looked cautiously at Raven and took her chin. He turned her head around so she too could see what had happened.

"Speaking of rooms…"

Raven's eyes widened. Her powers had not spared almost anything. She closed her eyes, tears forming and one drop falling. She felt a hand wipe it away and smiled. She decided to lighten the mood.

"We must have been pretty busy not to notice."

He smiled and said teasingly, "Yeah, we must have…"

She sighed and began to pick up, with him following behind. She used her powers to repair anything glass by melding it together. Beast Boy cleaned up spills from various cups and containers. After a while, the room looked much better. Beast Boy stood next to Raven surveying their handiwork.

"At least you didn't break the TV. Cyborg would have killed you," he said while pulling her onto the couch with him.

She gently pushed him away, grinning a bit.

"Beast Boy…we just got the place picked up!" she said laughingly.

His eyes got round as he looked insulted. "I'm not only in this for the kisses Raven! I just wanted to rest, and maybe talk to you…"

Her face softened and she leaned back, once again with her back against his chest.

"Talk away," she whispered.

(AN: I'm tired of writing FLUFF…going to move on to morning…)

0000

Cyborg ate his bacon tiredly. Something had happened to his wires, so he had stayed up half the night fixing them. The living room, even though it had been carefully concealed, had been trashed. That meant one thing. _Raven-_

-and Beast Boy walked through the door with a _whoosh_. They were talking, laughing, and-something that made Cyborg's real eye twitch- holding hands.

As they sat down, Cyborg openly stared at them. Raven was the first to notice.

"What?"

Cyborg continued to stare, until he heard another _whoosh_ and turned to see if it was Robin or Starfire. It was both. They looked normal, and he let out a sigh of relief. Until he saw Robin's mask was gone.

Now Beast Boy and Raven were staring at him. Their eyes got as big as they could go, and a cup exploded. This drew Robin's attention away from Starfire. He raised an eyebrow precariously, then looked at Starfire. She looked confused at first and studied him. Then her eyes too grew wide and she whispered to him.

"Robin…your mask."

He blushed. This sucked. He ran from the room, and almost flying down the hall, with Starfire on his heels. He found his mask, which had been unceremoniously thrown on the floor. He carefully placed it on his face, and turned around. Surprised, he saw Starfire standing…er…floating there, smiling wanly. She grabbed his hand, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and pulled him back to the kitchen. The other Titans were pretending nothing had happened, and Robin was grateful. That is until Beast Boy chose to blurt out.

"DANG STARFIRE! YOU GOT HIM TO TAKE OFF HIS MASK? What else did you get him to take off?"

Starfire blushed, Cyborg rolled his eyes, Raven whacked Beast Boy in the head, and Robin glared a death glare at him. Yeah, things were back to normal.

Not.

(HAHAHAHA…I was getting so tired of the fluff. I'm gonna end this chapter now. I guess that's good. –yawn- -hugs Danny- THE READERS KNOW THE PLOT LINE NOW! If you don't…well…um…yeah…

HEY RAPHAEL! -giggle- Baby got back!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…um…yeah…inside joke…right Danny?

Danny: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

Cheenami: Riiight…)


End file.
